Una Historia de 2
by Sheik-san
Summary: Dos diferentes maneras de ver un evento narrado de perspectivas muy diferentes. Sasuhina.


_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Pensamientos**

Dialogo

-acciones- _**(En algunas Ocasiones los guiones también son utilizados en el tartamudeo de Hinata).**_

_**La narración de este capitulo esta hecho desde el punto de vista de Saske, el próximo es del punto de vista de Hinata.**_

_**^^' Es la primera vez que hago un two-shot por favor sean amables.**_

_**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **__**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Disfruten la historia, espero y les guste.**_

…

**Es en una noche de luna llena como esta es cuando recuerdo tu mirar, aun cuando este no fuera dedicado a mi, siempre lo observabas a el … mi mejor amigo. Aun ahora veo como lo sigues con la mirada, esa mirada que anhelo sea para mi, que tus suspiros sean por mi, que los latidos acelerados de tu corazón sean por mi, aun cuando mis ojos negros no reflejan nada mas que oscuridad.**

-Pensaba un joven con los ojos y cabello tan negros como el carbón con aire melancólico mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno-

**Pero se que es imposible, tu corazón ya tiene dueño y ese no soy yo** …Hinata

**A comenzado un día nuevo y como de costumbre estos últimos días siento tu presencia, se que nos sigues o mejor dicho a el, desde hace poco he podido notar como intentas acercártenos, tal vez intentes hablar con el, pero como era de esperar el dobe no se ha percatado de nada.**

**El día transcurre con normalidad, el dobe continua molestándome con su interminable platica mientras que Sakura rechaza todas las invitaciones de este para una cita, pronto el atardecer se apodera del horizonte.**

Ya es tarde me chicos, me tengo que ir -dice una pelirosa de ojos color jade a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo-

Espera Sakura-chan, Que te parece si antes de irte vamos tu y yo a comer ramen a Ichiraku como en una cita?

De acuerdo, pero solo si tu invitas -dice con una sonrisa la joven de cabellos rosas a un sorprendido y emocionado rubio antes de comenzar a caminar-

Sakura-chan Te conformarías con un plato de pequeño, es que si no podrías engordar -dice nerviosamente un rubio de ojos azulinos para disimular su falta de efectivo-

Baka! -grita la joven al rubio de ojos azules antes de darle un golpe que termina por lanzarlo contra la para luego comenzar a caminar con la intención de darle otro golpe a su amigo antes de notar que este había tirado su monedero y revisarlo-

**Aun sigo sin entender que fue lo que le viste** -piensa el azabache al ver la escena que armaban su amigo y la pelirosa-

Por favor Sakura-chan no me golpees -decía suplicante y con miedo el rubio quien aun se encontraba en el suelo a su pelirosa amiga mientras cerraba los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego-

Esta bien, pagare la mitad, pero la próxima vez me invitaras doble –decía con una sonrisa mientras que con una sonrisa le ofrecía al rubio una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-

Próxima vez? -pregunta algo desconcertada antes de tomar la mano de su amiga- CLARO QUE SI SAKURA-CHAN! –dice gritando de la emoción antes de irse a la tan esperada y añorada cita que deseaba junto con la pelirosa-

**Pronto entrara la noche y no ha pasado nada interesante en todo el dia, pareciera que nada cambia en este lugar** –piensa el azabache antes de notar como una joven de ojos blancos como la luna se acercaba a inclinarse frente a el y le ofrecía una carta-

T-Tome -dice con los ojos cerradas la joven de cabellos azulinos aun con los ojos cerrados notoriamente invadida por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza-

**Parece que hable muy pronto** –piensa con algo de asombro el azabache al notar como finalmente Hinata reunió el valor necesario para acercársele- Quieres que se la de al Naruto por ti? -pregunta el con su típico tono frio de siempre antes de tomar la carta que la joven le ofrecía-

S-se equivoca, la carta no es para Naruto-kun –dice la joven de cabellos azulinos tímidamente dejando algo sorprendido al azabache aun que este trataba de disimularlo- es para usted -dice débilmente con sus mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder aun sin animarse a mirarlo a los ojos- Y-Yo desde hace un tiempo supero lo de Naruto-kun, m-me di cuenta que mis verdaderos sentimientos eran para otra persona -dice sonrojándose todavía e intentando darse valor para seguir con lo que estaba diciendo-

El ultimo de los Uchiha estaba sorprendido ante lo que escuchaba, ante lo que veía y posteriormente ante lo que leía, aun que su orgullo Uchiha no le permitiría demostrarlo

Por eso y-yo –decía tímidamente la joven mientras veía como el joven de ojos negros leia su carta antes de ser interrumpida por el mismo-

Quieres ir a comer algo? –prengunto el último de los Uchiha con su típico y usual tono frio a una sorprendida joven-

S-Si! –Decía aun sin salir por completo de su asombro, porque aun que el no hubiera dicho ella lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que significaba-

**Parece que se cumplió mi deseo **-piensa el joven azabache con una sonrisa de medio lado para si mismo al ver con cuidado de no ser sorprendido a la joven de ojos luna que lo acompañaba y como su deseo se estaba realizando-


End file.
